


You want it? Say so

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Mean Belphegor, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Service top levi, biting kink, degradation kink, double dick Levi, power bottom belphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Belphegor’s mind is quietest in the midst of a storm.
Relationships: Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	You want it? Say so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neitos_Coffee_Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitos_Coffee_Shop/gifts).



> Thank you Travis for the commission! Please enjoy your porn 🙏

Lucifer’s words resonate in his head like a mockery, angry accusations and hidden threats making venom pour out of Belphegor’s mouth, words like hidden knives, jabbing on today’s poor victim.

His claws dig further in on Levi’s neck, rousing rivulets of blood to the surface, cascading delicately through the paleness of his neck. Levi stares at him from beneath in a mixture of fear and arousal, and damn if that didn’t stroke Belphie’s sadistic side; the way his eyes were open, like a deer caught in the lights, yet his pupils were so blown that you could not mistake the desire thrumming in his veins; his mouth slightly parted, taking imperceptible gulps of breaths whenever Belphie moved this way or the other, purposefully dragging his body to create friction— it was all worth it if only to see the way Levi would clamp his mouth shut and squirm when pleasure overtook him.

So easy to make him crumble, Belphegor ponders, his free hand riddling Levi’s top up until the v line was exposed for his eyes to take.

“For being an excuse of a pathetic otaku,” Belphegor snarks, tracing through the toned shape of Levi’s abs. “You are surprisingly fit.” It is a nice feeling; as expected of a water demon, his body runs cold. His physiognomy is different from the rest of demons as notable in the sharper row of teeth he hides behind closed-lip smiles, the serpentine shape of his eyes, the preference for cooler spaces.

His surprisingly packed bulge.

“Why are you acting so demure now?” Belphegor purrs, leaning forward and snatching Levi’s wrist off his face so he could get a better look at the disheveled demon. Really, they hadn’t done anything yet and he was already getting so pent up. “Are you a maiden now? Where is your pride as a high-ranking officer.” 

Levi looks away. Belphegor doesn’t let him. “ _Look at me_ ,” Belphegor demands. When Levi doesn’t do so right away, he grabs his chin and forces him to look Belphegor in the eye. “You are completely worthless. Do I have to do everything for you?” The growl he lets out is unintentional, but it is rewarded with a full-body shiver from the demon beneath him. The smile that curves Belphegor’s lips is anything but gentle. “I will now fuck myself on your cocks. Be a good little toy and stay put.” 

Levi’s exhale is audible to both their ears; it only adds more to Levi’s mortified blush, but he knows better than to try to cover it a second time, lest he angers the sloth demon more when he was already like that. His thighs twitch; Belphegor’s hand massages his erections through his pants, and he can feel a distinctive wet patch to where they protrude from his opening.

From above him, Belphegor keeps muttering derogative terms towards him, rubbing his own erection on Levi’s stomach. He manages to catch some terms like ‘slut’ or ‘useless bitch’, but between the ringing of his ears and the cresting focus on the pleasured zone, there’s only so much his mind can process. And if he is moaning unabashed, he will fervently deny doing so. He can’t help it, he is double sensitive.

There’s a rustle of fabric, loud in the silent room. Levi’s eyes open to the sight of Belphie fisting his hardness, his face open and needy until he schools his features into that of a scoff. There is no doubt that something must have happened to Belphie, for him to be this scornful yet searching for the barest comfort in the release of skin on skin.

“Belphie—“ 

“ _Shut up_.” Belphegor snarls. His hand covers Levi’s mouth, rough and threatening to break the skin on the point his claws meat plush meat. The subsequent wave of arousal that hits Levi leaves him dizzy. “You stupid— _mgh_ — fuck, cannot even stay quiet.” His voice wavers, his fist moves fast and his thumb presses lightly on his slit. Levi’s hands twitch on his sides. “Cannot do anything right.” A whine slips through his lips, rocking his body above where Levi’s erections laid forgotten. “Cannot even keep— _ah_ — a single human.” That seems to spark something in Levi, whose expression hardens in answer. _Jackpot_.

“I wonder, how does it feel, to see our human so light and happy with our brother?” A growl. “To know she is so close yet so far out of your reach... Must be maddening,” Belphie is astounded at the way Levi’s adam’s apple moves when trying to swallow his anger. He decides to poke further, and shoves two of his digits inside of Levi’s mouth, laughing sardonically when the envy demon doesn’t object to it, yet still looks at Belphie as if he very much wished to break his neck. “Be a good demon and suck them.”

When Levi doesn’t listen, he shoves them further in, pressing his tongue down —feeling those sharp teeth, so close, like he could bite them off— and deeper into his throat, making him gag. Levi blushes again at the sound, closing his eyes in shame. “Behaving like a maiden, moaning like a slut,” Belphegor smirks. “Which is it?”

It seemed to be the final straw for Levi’s patience to snap; and it is all the reminder Belphegor needs to be aware of Levi’s superior strength compared to his as he found himself now pinned beneath his weight, wrists pinned above his head and a very angry Levi staring down at him.

“ _What is wrong with you?_ ”

Belphegor slowly blinks. “What is wrong with me?” He echoes innocently. “Nothing. Now, will you fuck me or not?” His eyes are challenging, his chin held high, smirking down at him. Levi snarls.

“I’ll show you.” Levi dives down to his neck, where he bites down hard and painfully. Belphegor chuckles, welcoming the pain.

Finally, it took damn long for the beast to be unleashed.

“Harder—“ He bites his lip when Levi’s next bite is pressed close to his jugular. His breath speeds at the casual threat it entails. He bucks his hips up, growing already impatient and restless and wishing for the moment he could regain control back.

Levi leans back, lips and chin messy with blood, his neck no doubt in a worse state; it pulsates, waves of pain making his dick twitch. 

“Well?” Belphegor raises an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?”

Levi frowns, his slim eyebrows framing the delicate harshness of his features. The grip on Belphie’s wrists seems to shift for a moment; with one hand now freed, he goes to undo his pants.

And oh, the sight of both his dicks, shiny and wet under the soft light is enough to fuel the fire in Belphie’s stomach— he licks his lips, and looks straight into hazel eyes. He wiggles beneath Levi, growing antsier and antsier by the minute. They hold each other’s gazes, neither willing to back down. Belphegor licks his lips a second time.

“Ah, how shameless of you, big brother.”

Levi snorts unimpressed. “What now.”

Belphegor raises one eyebrow. “Who knew the disgusting virgin otaku liked to have an audience while fucking his little brother.”

Levi is taken aback at first until something clicks on his mind and he turns around in a flurry of movement. The cam—

The moment of distraction is all Belphegor needs to turn the tides again; Levi’s head thumps loudly against the porcelain of his bed, gasping in surprise when he is pinned beneath Belphegor again, and far too suddenly Belphegor takes hold of one of his erections, dropping down suddenly and without preparation— they both moan at the abruptness, Belphie gritting his teeth at the wave of pain that hit him, and it is a welcomed pain, for it finally drowns all thoughts he had previous to this. And beneath all of his flaring nerves, the pulsating rhythm inside him is a lulling one. 

He shifts on Levi’s lap, breathless and feeling so full, and it was all that he had ever wanted as he begins bouncing up and down.

Realistically, he knows he is still not ready, but he doesn’t give a fuck. Still, Levi makes for a pretty fucktoy, crumbling beneath him, lost and confused and hands fumbling in desperation.

It seems far too soon, when Levi comes inside him, the release watery yet sticky, adding to the mess that was the slick covering them.

“Ah.”

Leviathan covers his face. Belphegor blinks.

“ _Oh, what is this._ ”

“I wanna die...” Leviathan whines.

“I’m surprised,” Belphegor sing-songs. Inside him, Levi’s dick remains hard. He experimentally squeezes around it; Levi wails in answer. “To have something like that hidden...”

“Shut up...”

Belphie grins. What a pretty little stress toy he got himself.


End file.
